


The Soul Flower

by Seasong15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, More characters to be added, Void Creatures, error is being hunted, more to be added - Freeform, tags give away too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasong15/pseuds/Seasong15
Summary: Falling in the darkness around him, he tried to remember everything that has happened to him through his foggy mind. As he remembers more, the farther he will fall. What he finds at the end of it all is not what he expected.DISCLAIMER: I dont own any characters exept the void creatures, any other oc, and the story.





	1. Chapter 1

He was falling endlessly in darkness. No light. No sound. Just empty space that seemed to stretch on forever. Was this the void? No, if it was then they would have found him by now. Wait. Who was they? Who was he? Why was he here again? He tried to remember. Tried to think through the fog filling his mind. Some pieces slowly came back in broken fragments. 

Oh, thats right. His name was Error. He remembered the white room he was trapped in until he went insane and wound up actually being able to make a portal in one of his fits. He remembered all the color when he first came through the portal. When he first met another monster and when he got his strings. When he started destroying aus and his fights with someone with a paintbrush. Even the treaty he made with them. 

He remembered hanging out with some monsters in a castle. Them running around and going to aus to start trouble while he looked after them like a big brother would. Keeping them safe and helping them out if they needed it or asked. He even remembers a bright blue skeleton with star eyes making them tacos and comming over to visit them. Even though he was so out of place with their little group, evryone else seemed to enjoy his company.

Then his memories jumped and started to move faster. He now only able to grasp onto a few as he seemed to be falling faster. He remembered panic and dust. Something comming out of a tear in reality. The multivers slowly falling apart. Somethig after him. Chasing him. He's scared. Why wont it leave him alone! Why is it after him!

Then it flashed to some weird machine that created a tear, an escape from their multivers. A way to escape them. He could faintly remember warnings of it. It not being ready or has unexpected side effects on whatever uses it. 

It then flashed back to a room with alarms blarring drowning out all other sound exept a horrific demonic sreatching comming from outside. He remembers being pulled out of the room by a black octopus like skeleton. He was taken down hallways in the dark. Stopping and hiding occasionally to hide from one of those things until they arrived at the room with the strange machine. He remebmers it being turned on and frantic baning on the metal door they came through. How sad the monster that might have been his friend looked as he apologizeed to him before pushing him through the tear with tears running down both of their faces. Soon after the light from the tear distorted and fizzled out leaving him in this never endind darkness.

As he remembered, he noticed that he was still crying. He was shivering from how cold this place was as some hiccups escaped him before breaking down into sobs. The sudden light made him flintch and cover his eyes as he adjusted to the new lighting. Glowing orbs started passing him as his desent slowed to where he was simply floating alongside them. He felt himself turn from being upside down to upright and his feet touch something similar to a floor. However when his feet touched the 'floor', it started glowing like the orbs and turned into a glowing pathway. 

Uncertain, Error hesitently walked down the path while looking at the glowing orbs come from the ground and flout up into the darkness above. The path seemed to stretch on forever as he must have been walking for hours. Tired from all the walking with all the crying he did before, he was about to just sit down and take a nap right on the glowing path. But before he could, he saw a flower growing in the middle of the path. Curious, he forced his tierd mind and body to go to the flower. It stuck out like a sour thumb in all the black and white he was in. It had blue and red petals with the blue seeming to have stars in it. The yellow stamen and carpel comming out of black wher the petals meet along with a black stem. It seemed so out of place and strange, but he couldnt fight the sudden urge to touch it.

Sitting down with the flower in front of him, he reached out and brushed his phalanges agenst its petals. With the contact he felt his soul clintch painfully for a second as it manifested outside of his ribcage. His soul then went into the flower before he realized what was happening. The flower was absorbed into his soul leaving a lily shape mark on it as he suddenly passes out on the floor. When his soul returned, one of the orbs of light floated over to Errors sleeping form and grew, swallowing him up whole and disappearing leaving nothing behind. As the light trail fades back into nothing, the glowing orbs continue to float up into the nothingness above. 

\---Prologue end


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error wakes up in a creepy forest with off colored snow....

It felt peaceful at first. Like a calm settled over his mind as he felt himself be pulled somewhere. Like someone giding a child. It was so peaceful he almost fell back asleep at the feeling, though he wasnt sure if he was really awake or just stuck somewhere in the middle of wake and sleep. That feeling, however long it was, ended when he felt cold icey air hit his face and shortly after all around him. It pulled at his half awake mind forcing him to open his heavy sockets.

He slowly blinked the sleep from his eye sockets before noticing that there were trees above him. Sitting up in shock, now wide awake, he franticly looked at his surroundings. He was in some sort of forest with thick yet scared trees that seemed to pearce the dark clouds above him. There needle like leafs were all over the grayish snow beneath him. The snow itself was deep and hard. Like when someone padded a snowball too much and turned it into a ball of hard compact ice. Light peeked through the clouds and helped give the appearance of a very poorly lit room. The trees blocked most light from reaching the floor causing a circle of snow to appear around the base by a foot or so. He could hear the sound of running water in the distance, probable a river or stream.

Feeling the cold seep into his bones, he zipped up his black and blue damp hoodie and fixed his scarf around his neck. When he was lifting his blue furred hood up, he felt something soft on the side of his skull. Thinking nothing of it as a hard shiver was ripped from him at the cold harsh wind blowing through the trees. He quickly threw his hood up and scooted, for his legs felt numb and didnt trust that he could stand, underneath the surprisingly dry dirt under one of the trees. He did have to move some snow out of the way and the ground was cold but at least now he wasnt going to freeze to death in the snow. He isnt sure if he can die with him being the destroyer and all, but he doesnt feel like testing it now. For all he knew he could just get sick from it, but he feels like showing any monster or human here weakness would be a mistake. Especially if the grey tinge to the snow is what he thinks it is.

Thinking through his knowledge of au's he has visited, this world is probable a fell or an au on a genocide rout. Wondering what au he was in, he tried to bring up this worlds code. Though when he tried, nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. Something didnt feel right. He tried again only to recive the same results. That feeling started clawing at the back of his mind. He kept trying to bring up the codes and at some point he tried to at least open a portal back to the white place. He gave up making either on the twentieth try. Feeling sleep worm its way back into his bones, he decided he would try again when he got more rest. Curling up to help keep himself warm, he let sleep take over him.

_**-Time Skip-** _

Error snapped awake at a twig snapping near him and the sudden feeling of being watched. Jumping up into a fighting position, even though his body strongly protested at the quick movement, facing the direction of the sound. About 15 feet from where he originally was, someone let out a bark of laughter as they stepped out from behind a tree. The monster  appeared to be a grey lizzard with black spines rinning down its back to the tip of his tale. He was dressed in all black clothing ment for stealth and easy movement.

"Well, looks like we'll be doing this the hard way." He had a strange look in his red slitted eyes that made Error very uncomfortable. The feeling of being CHECKed and the pull of an encounter washed over him. At this point, Error didnt really know what he expected the lizzard to do after the CHECK, but it sure as hell wasn't the creepy and predatory look he gave him.

"No wonder she wants you! But I hope she wont mine if I have some fun with you real quick. Its not everyday you meet a monster, especially a plant and skeleton hybrid, who has no attack magic whats so ever." The monsters words struck him as odd. Hybrid? No attack magic? Thats stupid. Last he checked he didnt have a plant growing out of him and he did have attack magic from what he could remember before- wait. That flower. And his soul. Could it have done something to him? He kept his eye lights on the lizzard and CHECKED himself.

**Error - Destroyer Of Worlds**

**LV: 999999-6842- Err0r**

**HP: 996997823_ ERROR**

**MPP: 0000000000///eṞ҉r͎̠ͅO̹̪̤͜͡r̪**

**AT: 00000000-_¿e͈͚̠̣̠̯̰̕͠͡R̗̱̩̭̩̣͍r̵̸̨̢̦̰̪͖̣̫̠͟͟O̯̯̝͎̰̜͠r̼̙̱̞̱҉̶̴̡͏**

**DF: 5639--99999999\/\ eRRoR**

_[EFF: The odd Flower has become a part of his soul and body. Old abilitys lost and needs to be relearned.]_

**\- Is stuck in an Alternate Multiverse and is trapped in this au -**

Shocked by his states, he failed to realise the monster shot one of his black spines at him until it grazed the left side of his skull and pulled the hood off Errors head. Pulled out of his shock by the feeling of pain and the glitched damage on his HP - witch fluctuated between/from full to half or a quarter but never near the bottem - he quickly dove out of the way of three more spines. The lizzard let out a bark of laughter before saying, "Hah! Your stats were right! You have a fucking flower growing out of ya!". Taking note of the feeling of soft petals, like the flower he saw in that strange place, on the right side of his skull was confirmation enough that what the CHECK said was true. Feeling another attack hit him in his right shoulder, along with the shock of everything thats happening at that moment, made his vision and body glitch out more and error signs appeared around his body. Reflexively he reached for his magic strings and when they didnt appear, he tried summoning a blaster after just bearly avoiding some spines and a kick to the skull. He tried launching bones at his attacker as well, but only managed to yelp in pain and get stabbed in the knee with a spine. Frantic badly glitching hands tried to pull the spine out, but he was pushed to the dusty snow by the monsters tail and then pinned there by the spines that now pinned his jacket.

The monster, now standing above Error, grinned victoriously down at him like he just won at life. "I'll get paid real good for you on the black market, but I rather not get turned into on of those things the doc has guarding her lab. I should ask her if I can have you back after shes done with her experiments. It would be nice to have a beautiful flower like those damned nobles in new home or those gang leaders."

Error couldn't hear what the monster was saying as static filled his mind, making it hard to think straight, and his futile attempts at becoming free from his binds. Nor did he notic his frantic breathing and the pain in his cheek, sholder, and knee. He didn't realize how the flower reacted to his distress and started glowing. In an instant, he no longer felt the hard dusty snow he was pinned to. Instead, he felt something soft under him. No longer feeling restrained, he curled in on himself as his glitches and panic was being soothed by a warm pulse from the flower and somewhere within his soul.

He wasn't sure how much time passed after his glitches and breathing calmed down enough to where he could see his surroundings. He was in a cave he's never seen before, or at least from what he can remember with his memory still foggy. It was lit up by soft glowing blue moss that blankets the ground. There were some glowing mushrooms growing in the cracks/near the cave walls while darker blue echo flowers grew near a stream of water comming from a hole in the cave wall and leaving through another hole. The watter was lit up blue thanks to some glowing vegetation at the bottem of the stream. The roof of the cave had many different colored stone's that looked like stars.

Gaping in aw at such a beautiful place, he made to stand up. But after earning a flash of burning pain in his knee and shoulder, he decided to take the chance to remove the spines from his bones and apparently his jacket, witch now had many holes, too. He gritted his teeth together enough to hurt has he pulled the spine from his sholder out. Holding back a scream of pain, he tossed the spine a little ways away from himself and blinked the spots from his eye lights as he prepaired to take the other one out. Gripping the spine, he tightly closed his eye sockets and quickly pulled it out while bitting another scream of pain. Tossing the marrow covered spine to where the other one was, Error took a deep breath before carfully scooting to the stream. Slowly taking off his jacket, mindfull of the spines still stuck in it and of his hurt shoulder, also taking off his red sweater in the same manner. He took off his red scarf and put one of its ends in the surprisingly clean water and carfully started washing off the marrow around both wounds. When done, he used some of the moss on the ground to seal the holes in his bones -he doesnt know where he learned this from, he felt like he wasn't remembering something very important - and rapped them up with some overgrown leaves from the echo flowers. After he was done treating his wounds, he scooted close to the the cave wall but a little further away from the calm stream. While watching the stream with sleepy eye's, a thought came to him. **'How did I get here if I can't use magic?'** he pondered if CHECKing himself again would give him an idea of what happened or if he was still in the same au. He also remembered that when he did a CHECK before, that it said that he was in a different multivers. That must mean the machine that was being built worked, but if thats the case why is no one else here? Did anyone else escape? What was everyone trying to get away from? What made him so terrified by just remembering that it was after him?

Shaking his head, as if to releave him of these questions, he felt the petals of the flower softly but swiftly hit the sides of his skull at the action. It effectively drew his attention back to it as an other thought crossed his mind. **'Did it help me?'** Thinking about it only gave him more questions then answers. He decided to just sleep on it and deal with everything after. So until then, he didnt care if the whole underground is filled with monsters like that or where the hell he was at this point in time.

_**\- Somewhere Else -** _

The lizzard monster stared blankly at the spot where the plant skeleton used to be for a moment before freaking out and searching the area while repeatedly saying "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" while another figure watched the other run around like a headless chicken before sighing and dispelling a red sharp bone attack. The figure stuffed his scared clawed hand back into his jacket with a sigh before dissapearing behind a tree without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stars this took longer then I thought. Made it long though I think. I actually got stuck on what to do for this chapter and had to go onto a different app called undertale amino for a quick little pull. That help set up the ending of this chapter but not a lot of it. Also im not too good at wrighting fights so sorry if its a little cringe...
> 
> Anyway ima go to bed now, also that oc.... Feel free to kill him in the comments lol but he might show up again later on*cough* probably *cough*


	3. Flowers and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a way out of the cave to look for food

After a few hours passed, Error woke up to his nonexistent stumac growling. Since there was no food in the cave he is currently claiming as his, he had to find a way out. It took a while but he figured out that he could actually open a secret passage way if he turned off sertain glow mushrooms - witch he thought was cool but woundered who made this puzzle in the first place as the only sign of anything being in here before were small paw prints on the mushrooms -. After stumbling out, carful not to put weight on his injured knee, he was suprized to find that it lead to an isolated part of what seemed to be the garbage dump in waterfall. From what he can remember - shouldn't his memory be back by now - from his time in a fell universe is that this place was usually full of monsters waiting to ambush a passerby while their guard is down or picked clean of anything useful. This one however, seemed like the trash alone could almost reach the holes in witch they fell from. While the water was off color and everything didnt glow as bright as the cave he was previously in - in fact it seemed even darker then when he was in the forest - giving everything an eerie glow. The waterfall bringing more garbage from somewhere along with some big rocks everynow and then.

He spent a while going through it looking for any kind of food but wond up traveling to the more routed areas of the dump. He heard a set of foot steps approaching and quickly hid behind one of the fallen trash piles. Peeking out, he sees two royal guards marching with something in a sack. The two guards looked to be RG01 and RG02 dressed in long black cloaks over their armor with weapons drawn, looking ready to fight at any sign of a threat.

He ducked back behind the trash pile when they started heading in his direction. As they got closer, he felt as if something was trying to pull him closer to them as they were passing. The flower on his skull started to glow brighter and brighter the closer they got to him. Error quickly noticed its growing brightness and quickly threw up his hood and hoped that they didn't notice him.

W̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶g̶u̶a̶r̶d̶s̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶t̶r̶a̶c̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶b̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶a̶g̶ ̶g̶l̶o̶w̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶b̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶l̶o̶s̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶

After a few breathless seconds - that felt too long to be seconds in Errors opinion - he peeked out to see them quickly leaving the dump. As they got farther away, the flower's glow dimmed. Intrigued, Error decided to follow them from a distance.

He followed them all the way to what must be this worlds Undynes' home. The house looked ruffed up and the scales seemed to be a very dark blue. The windows were barred with thick metal and seemed to be blocked on the inside. Probably to help stop anyone who managed to get passed the metal bars. Though by the looks of it, no one ever has gotten close.

RG01 knocked loudly on the teeth/door while Error peared into the cavern from its entrance. The teeth opened to reveal a pissed Undyne. "Well, did you find it?" her threatening tone sounded like a dare to say 'no' and see what happens. They both gave an affirmative and showed her the bag. Undyne, looking at it suspiciously, took the bag but not moving to open it. She motioned them both inside and the door closed behind them with a loud clack. He waited for a bit until his growling non-existent stumac reminded him of his origional plan for food. He left the way he came to continu

**_-in the house-_ **

Taking a seat at the table, Undyne put the bag down. Sighing, she asked "So, where is the pin-cushion Alphys sent? Why didn't you bring him with you to drop off the other flower?". "Like, he said that it was no longer a flower when he got there." replied RG01, RG02 quickly continued where his partner left off when Undyne's face twisted into rage. ".....He said that the flower was apart of a skeleton monster with black, yellow, and red bones.......... He engaged the monster but it dissapeared before he could capture it......" When he finished, Undyne looked less angry and more thoughtful. She hummed and opened the sack the guards had given her. She carfully took out a pitch black flower that had a red glow around it. She carefully studied it and said while not looking at them, "Get more information out of him on the monster and on why Alphys is willing to cross into our territory and go to Papyruses just for a flower. After that, you can do whatever you want to him. Just make sure you poblicly execute him afterwords. If Papyrus asks just say she is after a skeleton monster thats part plant." The guards, who have been waiting by the door, gave a salute and another affirmative and left.

The door loudly closed behind the two and she went back to examining the strange flower. When Alphys sent some of her pawns out on a hunt, she thought it would lead to a similar disaster like the one witch created those goopy monsters to appear.

The power this thing was giving off was tremendous. While it was in the bag she could bearly feel it, but now that its out and in her bear hands, it felt as if she was holding something similar to a boss monsters magic, but someone had done something to piss them off. This small thing was emitting so much pure hate that she felt like she was facing Asgore when someone dared piss the the crazed king off. She quickly put the flower back in the bag and went to her room to do some paper work.

_**\- with Error -** _

Having not been able to find any food, or anything that is even close to being edible, Error wound up wandering out of waterfall and back into Snowedin. He was currently using his teeth to cut a whole in a metal fence that surrouded the sides and back of Chillbys. He figured that he could get some descent food from the trash or sneek into the back and steal some.

"What are you doing?" came a small soft and seemingly hardly ever used voice behind him. Error stopped chewing on the metal and quickly turned around to come face to face with a small human child. They wore a black sweater with a red strip and had brown short hair with a bandaid on their right cheak. In their hands was a potted flowey in a boot with torn petals and had a look of fear mixed with anger. "Frisk I told you comming close to him was a BAD idea! Who knows what he will do to us!" Frisk ignored Flowey as they took out a plate of lasagna from their inventory with a fork and set it in the snow infront of Error. They then sat down and waited for Error to do something. _'umm why are they staring at me?'_ Error looked at the plate of food and then back at the child. It took a minute for Error to catch on to what they wanted of him. He picked up the plate and fork, then took a small piece of lasagna and ate it. His hunger kicked in and he quickly ate the rest. Sighing happily, he leaned agenst the fence behind him. Frisk giggled and put the, now empty, plate and fork back into their inventory before signing, "Do you want to come with us? We are heading back to Papyruses house and a blizzard is comming soon. You could get more food-". At the mention of more food Error's stumac growled, effectively cutting off the human. They sat there for a few more seconds before Frisk almost delved into laughter, but stopped themself by covering their mouth with one of their hands while clutching Flowey to their shaking form. Flowey just gave him the 'Are you kidding me right now' look while Error's face glew yellow from embarrassment.

When Frisk finaly calmed down, they stood up and held their hand out to Error, offering to help him up. Error however glitched viontly at their hand. Frisk got the hint and opted for signing "follow me" instead. Error let out a sigh of relief and stood up, on his own, to follow them back through the damaged and barred up buildings of Snowdin while smiling. Thankfully, it looked like everyone went inside their homes as to not be out in the open durring the upcomming storm. When they got to the skeleton brothers house, Frisk quickly unlocked the door with key they had on a key chain attached to a phone. Quickly getting inside after unlocking six different kinds of locks - each had their own key and Error was honestly surprised Frisk could remember what one goes to what - and opened the door for him to go in.

**\----------------------------**

  1. (Chapter End)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Toby has a little place in Waterfall. Tada~  
> Also, Undyne hasn't really met Alphys yet so thats why she is untrusting of her. The whole thing with territorys will come later. This chapter did have to be remade many times to get it just right. So sorry for the dely. I hope that this chapter turned out well and yes there will be more talking soon i promise lol

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so ima explain my head cannon and hopefully this update doesnt fall back to the old save again. The pathway that Error lands on is the crossroads between multiverse's. The path goes as far as every multivers that exists and even the au's within them can be found here. The glowing floating orbs represent the au's in each multivers.


End file.
